


Coffee Meeting

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Luna have a special place to meet in their favorite coffee shop.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Coffee Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermoine's Haven rolladrabble August roll. I received: Luna/coffee shop au and came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta Tanzanitewrites!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"Er, Loony?" called the barista. 

Luna stepped forward to grab her drinks, amused to hear the childhood name from the confused barista.

"I think your pen must have an infestation of nargles," she remarked blithely, as she examined the writing on her cup.

Nargles notwithstanding, she hummed happily to herself as she picked up her favorite iced mocha in one hand, and Hermione's customary soy macchiato (marked 'Hermy') in the other, making her way to their favourite little table in the back of the shop.

No-one had been more excited than Hermione when Lucius Malfoy invested in the Starbucks franchise, and got permission to expand into the magical world. 

The new Diagon Alley store was comfortingly muggle, but with the comforts of magic, and most of the muggle-borns who worked at the ministry flocked there at least once a day, so business was booming. 

Malfoy gave Hermione a lot of free reign in running the place, as part of his life debt to her from the war. 

Luna found it bizarrely charming, which suited her perfectly. She settled in the comfy booth, grabbed the Daily Prophet and started reading as she waited for Hermione to join her for their monthly coffee date.   
Hermione tapped her watch with her wand, murmuring 'schedulus'. 

"Coffee with Luna, now, " parroted the recording of her own voice. 

"Oh!" she dashed through the staff door connecting her little apothecary to the Starbucks next door. 

As well as the life debt from Lucius, the war had also left her the magical next-of-kin of Severus Snape. She had arrived too late to save his life, but he had left her his property at Spinner's End, and his extensive personal potions library and stock of ingredients. She had set up Silver Doe Apothecary in his memory. 

Hermione pushed the thought away, and sat down gratefully in the booth with Luna.

"Hermione!" she smiled at her friend, noticing she seemed a bit tense.“Is everything alright?”

Hermione sipped on her coffee, savouring it. “I don’t want to say it outloud. In case someone gets wind of it.”

Luna nodded thoughtfully, her mind jumping to conclusions as she sipped her mocha and pondered Hermione's cryptic comment. "Snorkacks have ears everywhere," she agreed.


End file.
